Alagaesian Chronicles: Elves Election
by The Psychiatric Ward
Summary: The elf elections occur once every Two hundred years, just how far will elves go to win the crown of ellesmere?


Chapter One

"Vote Arya and get a FREE cookie!" Arya yelled at the top of the voice, which is quite loud, from behind her stand the contained about a thousand cookies of all flavours.

Instantly hundreds of elves ran towards her and promised that they would vote for her, sadly not in the ancient language, grabbed a cookie and ran.

"Yay!!! Lots of people are going to vote for me!" She squealed. If she kept this up, she would have won over the whole of Ellesmera, even the trees, whom she had threatened with termites.

Suddenly she heard shouting around the clearing she was in, and saw that Eragon and her mother had set up their stalls and after a moment, realised Vanir wasn't there. He must be getting his votes another way, she decided.

She saw that she was going to run out of cookies and thought about summoning some more from her room when she saw Eragon's stall. It had a huge pink and red poster over the top with the words 'Kissing Booth' written over it with red ink.

Already a large crowd had gathered around the stall, mostly women but some were males. It was a smart plan, Arya decided. Even Islanzadi looked tempted to go over to the booth.

She kept on looking until Eragon looked up, in between kisses, and saw her watching. He smiled and beckoned her over and she made a rude gesture and tore her gaze away from him.

_That's it_. She thought. She would have to do something about that later. She instead looked towards the side of the clearing that held her mother's booth.

Her mother had just finished setting up her stall with magic, and sat down behind it, apparently doing nothing at all.

After a while, peeking through the elves still coming to take a cookie, although there were less elves coming, Arya realised that her mother what her mother was doing. As elves went past, no matter their age, sex or whether she liked them or not, she was flirting outrageously and promising to sleep with them to secure their vote.

Arya turned in disgust back to the elves that still walked up to her stall to take a cookie.

By the time all the elves had left the clearing, Arya had gone through all her cookies and Vanir had arrived, surrounded by a group of beautiful, female elves.

_So _that's _what he was doing all this time. _Arya thought to herself. She was happy due to the fact that she knew that not enough elves would approve of his method of gaining votes and many wouldn't even think about voting for him.

She even knew for a fact that many of them would just go with him to become intimate with him for a couple of hours.

Arya packed up her stall and left the clearing for her room. Faintly she could hear someone following her and realised as she entered her room that it would be either Eragon or Vanir and that both of them would be looking for the same thing, although Vanir would just be doing it to gain even more votes or the chance to be King if Arya won the election.

Eragon on the other hand, would be after something much more meaningful than royalty and votes gained through her.

As she turned around, she saw Eragon standing in her doorway, staring at her with bright eyes.

"Hi" he began nervously. "Wanna make out?"

Arya took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to be a long conversation.

"No Eragon, I do not want to make out".

Eragon looked heartbroken. "Wh-wh-wh-why not?"

"Because, I'm not in love with you Eragon" Arya said.

"But you must be".

"I'm not".

"Yes you are! I've seen the way you look at me" Eragon said decisively.

"I was looking at the person behind you" Arya said, knowing this might destroy her relationship with him, but telling the truth anyway.

"Who?" Eragon asked, feeling as if he could smash the elf to a pulp, if indeed he was strong enough to.

"Leave Eragon, I'm not telling you" Arya replied. There was something in her voice that felt cold to Eragon and he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he it was time to leave now.

"Well, good luck at the election" Eragon said sadly.

"And you Eragon" Arya replied, grateful that he wasn't going to push the subject of who she liked any further.

As Eragon walked out Arya lay down on her bed thinking that she was going to have to go to extremes to get enough votes to win the election.

***

As Eragon walked out of Arya's room he tried to think, which didn't come naturally to him, about who had been standing him.

The only two people he could remember seeing were Islanzadi and Vanir.

As he walked to his rooms, he wondered about the possibility of Arya being in love with Vanir. It was the natural assumption, seeing as Islanzadi was Arya's mother, but he couldn't help thinking about Arya wanting Islanzadi in that way.

He decided to stop thinking about it until after the election, and so he did, rolling over in his bed and falling asleep.


End file.
